coasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Six Flags Magic Mountain
Six Flags Magic Mountain is a theme park in Valencia, California. The theme park is famous for having the most roller coasters at any theme park in the world, at eighteen. Six Flags Magic Mountain is often said as being at war with Ohio's Cedar Point. Park history Six Flags Magic Mountain opened on May 29, 1971 as Magic Mountain. 500 employees worked at the park and 33 attractions were operating. Admission to Magic Mountain was $5 for adults and $3.50 for children 3-12. Since Magic Mountain was in a remote part of Los Angeles, a county bus line provided transportation to and from the park, and optionally offered admission at time of bus ticket purchase. Magic Mountain opened with Goldrusher, a steel roller coaster still in operation at the park, Log Jammer, a log flume attraction that closed during Magic Mountain's 40th year of operation (replaced by Full Throttle), the Sky Tower, a 400-foot tall observation tower, El Bumpo, a bumper boats ride, Grand Prix, a car ride similar to Disneyland's Autopia, a Carousel, the Funicular, a cable railway renamed to Orient Express, a Metro with three park-wide stations, a Carousel, and many other kiddie attractions. When Magic Mountain opened in 1971, the park was permitted to use characters from the Looney Tunes. However, Magic Mountain did not use the characters for nearly ten years. Instead, the park used trolls as park mascot beginning in 1972. The trolls, named King Blop (aka King Troll), Bleep, Bloop, and the Wizard become notable figures of Magic Mountain. A park contractor provided entertainers that wore the troll costumes until the end of 1972 when the park provided the entertainers. The trolls were then removed thirteen years later in 1985. Also in 1972, the park opened Jet Stream, the park's second log flume-type ride. In 1973, Magic Mountain opened their second roller coaster: Mountain Express. In 1974, the park opened a new complex of spinning rides that was later named Back Street. The new rides were Himalaya, Electric Rainbow, and Tumble Drum. In 1975, the park's Grand Centennial Railway opened in Back Street. It took riders to an area of the park and back. Roller coaster revolution In 1976, Magic Mountain opened their third roller coaster: The Great American Revolution (now known as Revolution). With the opening of that ride, Magic Mountain was the first park to have a coaster with a full-circuit, 360-degree loop. When built, guests could see the loop from earlier parts of the ride. Now, due to the countless amount of flora and fauna that shields the loop, guests cannot take a glimpse at what is ahead. A year after Revolution's opening, Universal filmed a movie at Magic Mountain called ''Rollercoaster, ''Revolution being the centerpiece of the film. Two years after Revolution's opening, Magic Mountain opened Colossus, which was at the time, the fastest, largest duel-track wooden coaster in the world. After Colossus's first operating season, the ride was closed and extensively redone. After refurbishment, the ride went by smoother. In 1991, a camel hump on the ride was replaced with a block brake. Occasionally, one of the Colossus trains ran backwards in the 80's. Today, during the park's Halloween celebration, dubbed ''Fright Frest, ''Colossus operates backwards using trains that formerly operated on Psyclone, a former wooden coaster. Six Flags era In 1979, the park was sold to Six Flags, who added Six Flags to the beginning of the name in 1980. In 1981, Six Flags Magic Mountain introduced river rafting rides to the West Coast with the opening of Roaring Rapids. Along with Roaring Rapids, a midway that linked Revolution to Spillikin Corners (Railway area) was finished. Finally, guests could make a complete circuit around the park. In 1982, Six Flags added Freefall, a one-of-a-kind drop tower attraction where guests in a vehicle would ascend the tower and simply freefall. Freefall was removed in 2006. Two years later, Six Flags opened Sarajevo Bobsleds, a bobsled coaster built in honor of the Olympics that took place that year. Sarajevo Bobsleds was relocated to Six Flags Over Texas and now operates as La Vibora. In 1985, the park's Children's World was rethemed to Bugs Bunny World, themed after the ''Looney Tunes ''characters. The troll mascots were removed. That same year, famous singer Michael Jackson visited Six Flags Magic Mountain. The following year, Sarajevo Bobselds was demolished and relocated to Texas, and Six Flags opened Shockwave, a stand-up steel looping coaster that sat on the former spot of Sarajevo Bobsleds. In 1987, Six Flags rethemed Back Street. Electric Rainbow was renamed Turbo, Himalaya was renamed Subway, and Enterprise was renamed Reactor. The dance club in Back Street was also rethemed. Time Warner era In 1988, Ninja ("The Black Belt of Roller Coasters"), the first suspended swing roller coaster on the West Coast, opened. Shockwave was also closed and demolished. The following year, in 1989, Six Flags Magic Mountain gained large crowds after the opening of Tidal Wave, a Shoot-the-Chutes attraction. During summer, the exit ramp, also the bridge where guests can get soaked, is a popular hang-out place in the 100-degree heat. In 1990, Six Flags Magic Mountain opened Viper, a 188-foot tall roller coaster with multiple inversions. Shockwave was relocated to Six Flags Great Adventure in New Jersey. In 1991, Six Flags opened Psyclone, modeled after Cyclone at New York's Coney Island. The Spillikin Corners area was rethemed to Cyclone Bay to suit the new coaster and to draw more guests to the park. The Glass Blower was replaced with a Shooting Gallery, and the Candy Kitchen was remodeled. Psyclone drew many new guests to Six Flags Magic Mountain. In 1992, Six Flags opened Flashback, an Intamin steel coaster. The ride, planned to be completely indoors, had formerly operated at two other Six Flags parks nationwide. By 1996, the ride barely operated due to the amount of noise it created for Hurricane Harbor. In 1993, the park's Time Warner era began. The park opened Yosemite Sam's Sierra Falls, a water ride using small rafts. The park also was remodeled and High Sierra Territory, a new area of the park, opened. The Showcase Theater became Golden Bear Theater and a giant, fake tree was built as High Sierra's centerpiece. In 1994, Six Flags Magic Mountain was hit by the Northridge earthquake. Psyclone suffered severe damage, and the ride operated bumpily for the remaining thirteen years it spent at the park. The coaster was never repaired. The park opened Batman The Ride, a steel inverted coaster which is widely famous at Six Flags parks nowaday. In 1995, Six Flags Magic Mountain did not open any new rides. Instead, the park opened Six Flags Hurricane Harbor, a neighboring water park that sits to the left of Magic Mountain. Premier Parks era In 1996, Six Flags built Superman: The Escape, a duel-track launched coaster that launches riders at 100mph up a 415-foot tower, and back down. The park opened Dive Devil, a Skycoaster attraction. In 1997, Superman: The Escape opened. The following year, The Riddler's Revenge, a stand-up roller coaster, opened. The ride opened as, and is still currently, the tallest and fastest stand-up coaster in the world. Later that year, Six Flags sold the park to Premier Parks. No dramatic changes were made. In 2000, the park's popular steel coaster, Goliath, opened. In 2001, the park's 30th anniversary, three new coasters were planned for the park. Only one opened one time: Goliath Jr., a kiddie coaster. Later that year, on August 16, 2001, Deja Vu, a steel inverted Boomerang coaster, opened in the back of the park. The opening was delayed due to mechanical problems. In 2002, the third coaster was opened: the popular and recognizable X. Like Deja Vu, X suffered many mechanical problems due to the ride's complexity. X managed to open several days after 2002 began, only to close for more mechanical problems. The ride reopened in August. In 2003, the park opened Scream!. With the opening of Scream!, Six Flags tied with Cedar Point for the most coasters at a park. Flashback closed in 2003. Little changes were made to Six Flags Magic Mountain in 2004 and 2005. In 2006, the park opened one of their two star attractions: Tatsu. Due to the ride's location, Revolution was temporarily closed to construct the ride. The night before opening, anxious fans camped outside Magic Mountain's doors for the first ride on Tatsu. The ride is still the tallest, fastest, and longest flying coaster in the world. This brought Magic Mountain to 17 coasters, to tie with Cedar Point once again. In 2006, Six Flags announced several parks were up for sale, including Magic Mountain. Several companies considered buying Magic Mountain, but none came close to the price. Also, Freefall closed at the park. 2007 - 2009 In 2007, Psyclone was removed and demolished. Six Flags lost the coaster record and gave it to Cedar Point, who opened Maverick in May. Six Flags Magic Mountain was not sold, as many companies did not come close to the price. Also, due to the sales increase, Six Flags said the park was too precious to sell. At the end of the 2007 season, X closed for its famous facelift. In 2008, X reopened as X2. Thomas Town was added, themed after ''Thomas the Tank Engine. ''The park also created a museum for the park at the top of the Sky Tower. In October, the park announced Terminator Salvation: The Ride, a wooden coaster that would replace Psyclone. The coaster was themed after ''Termination Salvation. ''Also, in 2008, Flashback, which remained SBNO (intact) for four years, was finally demolished. In May 2009, Terminator Salvation opened on the former spot of Psyclone. 2010-2012 expansions In 2010, the park announced Wiggles World, themed after the ''Wiggles. ''It was never built. The park also announced a new kiddie coaster (Mr. Six's Dance Coaster), which was delayed. In August, it was announced that Superman: The Escape would close for retheming. The park also made another announcement that featured another coaster for 2011 (the park's 40th year of operation): Green Lantern: First Flight, the first Intamin ZacSpin in the USA. Also, the licenses for ''Terminator Salvation ''and ''Thomas the Tank Engine ''were removed. In 2011, the delayed Mr. Six's Dance Coaster opened as Road Runner Express, Green Lantern: First Flight opened in early July, as Superman: The Escape reopened as Superman: Escape from Krypton near Memorial Day Weekend, which was, coincidentally, the time the park opened 40 years before. Thomas Town was renamed to Whistlestop Park and Terminator Salvation was renamed to Apocalypse. Also, Gotham City Backlot, due to the opening of Green Lantern: First Flight, was rethemed to DC Universe after the DC superheroes. Also, on October 16, 2011, Deja Vu was closed. Log Jammer also closed fifteen days later after ''Fright Fest ''ended. In 2012, Six Flags built Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom, two 400-foot tall drop towers integrated on the sides of Superman: Escape from Krypton's 415-foot tall tower. The ride was named the tallest and fastest drop tower. Also, the park announced Full Throttle, the park's 18th coaster that would occupy the former spot of Log Jammer. In 2013, the park completed construction of Full Throttle in April, with a planned Summer opening. Park sections The park has nine themed areas. Each area has a wide variety of attractions, shops, etc. Roller coasters Current roller coasters Former roller coasters Category:Theme Parks Category:Coaster Wiki